phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Injustiça em Feira de Ciências
| original = Unfair Science Fair | imagem = Injustiça em Feira de Ciências (Imagem 176).jpg | legenda = Phineas e Ferb ajudam Baljeet a construir um portal para Marte. | temporada = 1 | produçao = 123a | transmissao = 46 | nt = 46 | historia = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson | es = Elizabeth Ito Aliki Theofilopoulos | diretor = Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief | eua = 20 de Março de 2009 | xdeua = 17 de Fevereiro de 2009 | br = 27 de Março de 2009 | internacional = 23 de Janeiro de 2009 (Disney Channel Alemanha) 09 de Maio de 2009 (Disney Channel Espanha) | emparelhadocom = "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências" | arco = "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências" | dvd = A Confusão do Verão }} " " é o quadragésimo sexto episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 17 de fevereiro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 27 de março de 2009, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Baljeet está desanimado sobre suas perspectivas em uma feira de ciências, e Phineas e Ferb decidem ajudá-lo a construir um portal para Marte. Candace compete com Wendy para uma vaga para trabalhar com Jeremy. Enquanto isso, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz tenta superar um rival do passado: um vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio. Enredo thumb|left|Phineas e Ferb encontram Baljeet deprimido Phineas e Ferb estavam no quintal decidindo o que iam construir, quando Isabella chega. Ela diz que passou perto da casa de Baljeet, e que ouviu ele gritando que era um fracassado. Phineas e Ferb vão a casa dele, e quando entram no quarto dele, estava bagunçado e escuro, e Baljeet estava lá. Eles lhe perguntam o que está acontecendo e ele diz que ele se classificou para a feira de ciências. Eles não vêem uma razão para Baljeet estar desesperado sobre isso, então Baljeet diz que ele disse a seu mestre, o Sr. McGillicuddy, que iria fazer um portal para Marte para seu projeto de ciência, mas o Sr. McGillicuddy disse que é impossível fazer tal coisa, então ele só pode dar a Baljeet um A-. Esta seria a pior nota de Baljeet em toda a sua vida. Então, ele pede ajuda a Phineas e Ferb para construir um portal pra Marte. Phineas concorda, então se pergunta onde está o Perry, depois de terminarem de cantar a música "Baliwood". Perry pula em um armário e acaba aterrisando no seu covil. Major Monograma fala sobre o Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Mais antes disso, é mostrado ele colocando uma peruca. Parece que Doofenshmirtz comprou chickenwire e 3 toneladas de bicarbonato de sódio. thumb|left|Baljeet não consegue parar de sorrir Phineas, Ferb, e Baljeet começam a construção do Portal para Marte. Baljeet mostra que não tem habilidade com os materiais de construções. Quando eles terminam, ele diz: "Por dentro eu estou agradecendo mil vezes, embora por fora eu esteja me contendo". No dia seguinte, Baljeet já estava na feira de ciências desde meia-noite esperando todo mundo e com um sorriso enorme porque suas bochechas ficaram duras até que Phineas e Ferb chegam. Phineas faz ele voltar com a boca normalmente, até que as suas bochechas ficaram duras novamente. Enquanto isso, Candace é vista com binóculos perto do restaurante Mr. Cachorro Gelado espionando Jeremy. Ele vê-la (ela está sentada apenas cerca de 2 metros de distância), então ela tenta dizer-lhe que ela comprou para seu pai e estava testando para ver se eles funcionavam. Então ela vê um anuncio no balcão precisando de novos funcionários. Jeremy diz a ela que eles estão procurando um outro empregado, e que ela devia se candidatar, pois eles trabalhariam juntos. Então ela se empolga. Wendy entra na frente de Candace com um enorme sorriso de alegria. O gerente se aproxima e diz que elas terão uma competição para ver quem fica com o primeiro emprego. Wendy começa a implicar com Candace chamado ela de lerdinha. Depois que Wendy sai, Candace diz que vai chamar ela de uma coisa pior que lerdinha. Jeremy e o gerente ficam olhando para ela. thumb|Doof acha suas pernas bonitas Perry entra em uma vã da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz com um jet pack. Perry capidamente é preso pela armadilha de Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Ele diz que Perry deve estar se perguntando porque ele está vestindo macaquinho. Por que ele tem pernas bonitas. Um carro de trás buzina e o motorista grita com eles. Doofenshmirtz acha que a pessoa é um homem, mas na verdade é uma mulher. Ela aparece e escuta a conversa de Doofenshmirtz com Perry sobre ela. Comk raiva Heinz leva um soco no olho. Enquanto aguardava na fila para a feira de ciências, Doofenshmirtz implica com um garoto sobre seu projeto de Plutão. Ele começa a surrar da cara do menino sobre a forma como Plutão não é considerado um planeta mais. O irmão mais velho do garoto, aparece e deixa o outro olho de Doof roxo. Só então Doofenshmirtz conta a Perry porque está na feira de ciências. Ele diz que quando era criança, suas invenções, que ele se referiu como simplesmente "inator", sempre perdia para um vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio na feira de ciências. Mesmo quando ele fez uma poesia, ele ainda perdeu para o vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio. Então, ele decidiu criar o maior vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio do mundo. Neste ponto, ele está confiante. Ele se apresenta para um homem que diz: "Você não é um pouco velho para estar na feira de ciências?". Doofenshmirtz responde: "Não, olha eu estou usando macaquinho". O homem deixa ele entrar. thumb|left|Sr. McGillicuddy olha para a parte interna do portalEnquanto isso, o Sr. McGillicuddy vê um portal para Marte, que Phineas e Ferb construíram para Baljeet. Ele se encanta com o projeto de Baljeet e diz que ele merece um A + + +, e foge para mostrar os juízes o que Baljeet fez. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz está preparando seu próprio projeto, e diz que há um show de luzes enormes. Ele tira a tomada de Baljeet e coloca a dele. Portanto, quando os juízes vêem, o projeto de Baljeet que não funciona, e os juízes vão embora. Phineas diz que não sabe o que aconteceu com o portal mais na verdade Baljeet diz que ele só queria ganhar uma nota boa. Depois Sr. McGillicuddy percebe que estava fora da tomada e coloca em outra. A máquina volta a funcionar. Candace e Wendy se preparam para concorrer ao cargo. O gerente diz para elas adicionarem ketchup e mostarda nos cachorros-quentes e disse que voltava dawui a pouco para ver o resultado e as desejam boa sorte. Sem querer, Candace derrama ketchup no cabelo de Wendy. Ela se irrita e joga mostarda no rosto de Candace, e de repente, as meninas começam a brigar com os condimentos. thumb|Doof se salvou Doofenshmirtz está derramando o vinagre dentro do vulcão mas ele acaba pulando em cima dele, derrubando-o. Doofenshmirtz, agora coberto de vinagre, desliza sobre os trilhos e cai na boca do vulcão. A pressão do vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio é tão grande que o macaquinho não aguenta, o vulcão esplode e Heinz é lançado para o ar. Sr. McGillicuddy aciona o portal, isso acaba prendendo Doof no ar e depois levando-o para Marte. Automaticamente o portal se destrói. Uma menina com braços mecânicos acaba vencendo o prêmio por construir um vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio. Voltando para o Mr. Cachorro Gelado, Candace e Wendy não passam no teste porque usaram todos os condimentos, e Candace chama Wendy de lesma. Voltando para os meninos, Isabella não acredita que eles construíram um portal pra Marte e não passaram por ele. Phineas disse que passaram e Ferb diz que isso é uma outra história, até que Perry aparece e eles cantam "Olha o Perry" no ritmo da música. Músicas *''Baliwood'' Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Ele também parece cantar a palavra "purê" na música Baliwood, junto com Phineas e Baljeet Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Ele entra através do armário de aruqivos na sala e cai em sua poltrona, e pedaços de papel voam ao seu redor. Ah, você está aí, Perry! Informações de Fundo *Quando Perry escapa, um pouco de sua pele sai, revelando que ele usa cuecas verdes com bolinhas roxas (Esta é a primeira vez que vemos Perry de cueca, sendo a próxima vez em "Perry Põe Um Ovo"). *Baljeet claramente não é "mecanicamente inclinado", como demonstrado durante toda a construção do portal para Marte. *Este episódio mostra que Phineas, Ferb, e seu principal grupo de amigos não são vegetarianos (eles são vistos comendo salsichões no final). *Perry parece não ter vergonha, porque depois que sua pele saiu, é revelada a sua cueca, que ele saiu sem cobrir. *É a primeira vez que Perry fica preso em alguma coisa relacionada com bebês. Informações de Produção *Descrição do episódio no comunicado de imprensa da Disney XD em 2009:http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Brian Stepanek ("Brian O'Brian" and "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody") and Brenda Song ("The Suite Life on Deck") guest star in an episode in which Phineas and Ferb must step in to help their neighbor, Baljeet, with his science project, a portal to Mars, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz also enters the fair in an attempt to redeem himself after an embarrassing loss years ago. Meanwhile, Candace competes with another girl (guest star Brenda Song) for a job at the Mr. Slushy Burger, where Jeremy works. Stepanek plays the hiring manager. *Este é um episódio bônus no DVD A Confusão do Verão. Estreias Internacionais *11 de Setembro de 2008 (Disney Channel América Latina) *10 de Outubro de 2008 (Disney Channel Holanda) *23 de Janeiro de 2009 (Disney Channel Alemanha) *28 de Junho de 2009 (Disney Channel Espanha) Erros thumb|right|Baljeet ganhou um "A++", em vez de um "A+++" como dito pelo Sr. McGillicuddy *Na legenda abaixo do quadro dos antepassados de Baljeet, está escrito "Foreftathers" em vez de "Forefathers". *O papel de Baljeet mostra que ele conseguiu um A++, e não um A+++ como o Sr. McGillicuddy disse. *Perry não é mostrado em sua armadilha depois de Doofenshmirtz receber um soco da mulher com voz grossa. *Candace e Wendy usaram maionese, picles e relish do nada, quando elas só tinham ketchup e mostarda. *Em "Montanha Russa", você pode ver que a casa de Baljeet é ao lado da casa Flynn-Fletcher, mas Phineas e Ferb tiveram que andar de bicicleta para chegar lá. Além disso, quando a câmera dá um zoom para uma vista aérea, para acompanhar Candace em "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", parece que as casas estão longe. *Quando Phineas canta "Olha o Perry!" no final do episódio, o olho maior de Ferb está na frente do seu olho menor. *Quando Candace mostra o binóculo para Jeremy, ele desaparece depois de Jeremy falar com ela sobre a vaga para o trabalho. thumb|right|Isabella sem as suas meias *Quando Perry escapa da armadilha, ele retira o seu pêlo de baixo e sai correndo de cueca, mas quando ele luta com Doofenshmirtz, a cueca não é mostrada. Ele ainda deveria estar de cueca. *No flashback, Doofenshmirtz tinha uma barba na faculdade, mas no episódio "O Chicote", ele diz que tem sido incapaz de deixar a barba crescer desde que tinha 15 anos. Embora a barba pode ter sido falsificada. *Se o cinto de segurança do assento do bebê aonde Perry estava sentado fosse apertado o suficiente para arrancar metade da pele de Perry, então ele também deveria ter arrancado a pele de seus braços, considerando o fato de que os braços de Perry ficaram presos também. *Após a cena em que Isabella diz que adicionou a parte do eco, suas meias desaparecem. Continuidade *A menina que ganha é uma das dançarinas em Shimmy Jimmy ("O Brinquedo Inativo"). Juízes da Feira de Ciências de Danville *O juiz de cabelo branco com óculos que avaliou o projeto de Baljeet pode ser visto em um dos "lugares menores" que o Love Händel tocou. Ele estava atrás de Swampy. Juízes da Feira de Ciências de Drusselstein Da história do passado de Dr. Doofenshmirtz descrevendo suas experiências de infância em feiras de ciências: *O juiz de cabelo branco se parece com J.B. de "O Brinquedo Inativo". *O juiz de cabelo castanho se parece com o diretor do canal em "Quem Arrasa Somos Nós". Ou essas pessoas viviam originalmente em Drusselstein e depois vieram para os Estados Unidos, ou é coincidência que elas se parecem com J.B. e do diretor do canal. Alusões thumb|right|Doofenshmirtz perdeu aparentemente para Pinóquio *'A Família do Futuro' - Quando Doofenshmirtz e Perry estão esperando na fila, a música lembra uma cena semelhante na feira de ciências. *'Pinóquio' - Uma das crianças no flashback de Doofenshmirtz tem uma estranha semelhança com o personagem Pinóquio. *'Homem-Aranha' - A garota que ganha a fita azul tem quatro braços de metal ligados a suas costas. O que é semelhante ao Doutor Octopus, um dos inimigos do Homem-Aranha. *'Batman' - No começo, os meninos pensaram em voar com asas de morcego, como o super-herói da DC Comics. *'O Rei do Pedaço' - Quando Phineas, Ferb e Baljeet estão construindo o portal para Marte, eles estão levando um grande poste e Baljeet está pendurado nele em vez de ajudá-los a levá-lo. Isso reflete diretamente uma cena no episódio de Old Glory, onde Hank, Dale e Bill estão carregando um poste e Dale está pendurado nele. *'Looney Tunes' - O fato de Perry usar uma cueca de bolinhas sob sua pele é uma alusão a vários episódios de Looney Tunes (Frajola, na maioria deles). Trivialidades *Primeira vez que se vê Perry usando cueca. *Perry é o quarto personagem a ser mostrado usando roupas íntimas. Os outros personagens são Doofenshmirtz, Phineas e Ferb. *Primeira vez que Perry é preso a algum equipamento relacionado a bebês. *Primeira vez que Baljeet aparece sem Buford (considerando que em "Finalmente", Baljeet não é real, pois só aparece nos sonhos de Candace). *É revelado o primeiro inator de Doofenshmirtz. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy Referências en:Unfair Science Fair Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada